


What about the future ?

by Dream_Run



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, and ten is just the best dad, renjun is a babyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Run/pseuds/Dream_Run
Summary: "Do we really have to do this?" Johnny is slumpled on the couch when he asks, with a pillow on his face to cover the whine that leaves his lips when Jaehyun replies that yes they have to. "But why? He's a little monster!" Jaehyun rolls his eyes, and he walks over to the couch to retrieve the pillow, and Johnny sighs as he straightens up. "He's not a monster, his father is, it's different."-Or Jaehyun and Johnny are baby-sitting Renjun, and it stirs something in Jaehyun.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	What about the future ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back !  
> It's just a little something I wanted to post. I have a few longer fics coming.  
> Not beta-read, sorry for the mistakes.

_"Do we really have to do this?"_ Johnny is slumpled on the couch when he asks, with a pillow on his face to cover the whine that leaves his lips when Jaehyun replies that yes they have to. _"But why? He's a little monster!"_ Jaehyun rolls his eyes, and he walks over to the couch to retrieve the pillow, and Johnny sighs as he straightens up. _"He's not a monster, his father is, it's different."_

Johnny gets up, and he retrieves the photographs which are scattered on the coffee table, he doesn't want them to end up stained or torn off. He doesn't want to have to do them all over again after working so hard. _"They could have asked Doyoung, he has more experience than us!"_ Jaehyun doesn't listen anymore, he goes back to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal. He knows it's a waste of time, that at the end of the day, he will have to make frozen nuggets, but hope keeps alive.

 _"It's only for the afternoon Johnny, so stop acting like a kid!"_ just when he rests the spatula on the counter, the ringing echoes in the hallway of the apartment. He walks to the front door which he opens, and he smiles when he sees Ten, Kun and their son, Renjun. The boy is half awake, and he rubs his eyes. Yes, Renjun is not easy going, but Jaehyun feels his heart melt.

 _"Hello! Come in!"_ he pushes himself, and he lets the couple enter. He closes the door, and he follows them into the living room where Johnny greets them, openly ignoring the little boy. He behaves like a child, which means that Jaehyun won't only have Renjun to take care of today. Ten puts a bag on the table, and he turns to Jaehyun.

 _"You'll find toys in the bag, his favorite cookies, apple juice, and his pajamas."_ he says, and Jaehyun nods. Kun clears his throat, and he turns his attention to him. _"And probably enough stuff to keep him going for a whole week."_ he laughs softly, dodging Ten's kick at him. It's strange for Jaehyun to see that Ten has become the kind of parent he's always hated, when everyone thought it would be Kun.

 _"Don't worry Ten, everything will be fine."_ Ten doesn't seem convinced, as he hugs Renjun, whispering a few words in his ear. _"We won't be home late, and we have our phones if anything happens."_ Kun rolls his eyes, he knew it would be hard for him to drag his fiancé out of the apartment. If Johnny dreads spending the afternoon with Renjun, Ten dreads spending the afternoon without Renjun.

It's the first time they've offered Johnny and Jaehyun to keep him, so he doesn't really trust them. He knows they'll never do anything that could harm his beloved son, but he can't help it. It took him at least 6 months to trust Doyoung while the latter work in a kindergarten, and is the father of an adorable baby boy.

 _"Go enjoy your afternoon!"_ Jaehyun takes Renjun who nestles his face in his t-shirt. He is still tired. At least they won't have to endure crying. _"We see each other very quickly my angel."_ Ten whispers, and kisses Renjun's cheek, making the boy whimper. Kun does the same and he takes his fiancé's hand before he changes his mind. He waves to his friends, and soon the front door closes on them.

 _"Do you want to go to sleep Junie?"_ Jaehyun asks, and the boy clings more to his t-shirt. So he decides to sit on the couch, and he lets the boy sit on top of him, and before he knows it he's asleep. Johnny sits next to him, without taking his eyes off the little boy, scared that he will wake up and decide to turn the apartment upside down. _"See, it's not that bad."_

Of course, he shouldn't have spoken. Because when the little boy wakes up, he proves he has good lungs by screaming. Jaehyun is at loss of words at the boy's different behavior, but he refuses to look at Johnny. He refuses to hear him say: I told you so.

 _"Do you want a piggy back ride from Johnny?"_ Renjun nods quickly, and Johnny glares at him, but he obeys. He spends the next twenty minutes playing Renjun's horse, taking the kicks to his ribs, and the loud laughter near his right ear. _"I hate you."_ he mumbles as he passes by Jaehyun who smiles mischievously. 

Another five minutes, and Johnny collapses on the couch, breathless. _"I can't do it anymore. What are these savages feeding him?"_ Jaehyun chuckles softly, and he rests his head on Johnny's shoulder. Renjun settled on the ground with the toys Jaehyun had taken out of his backpack. At least he's calmed down. But for how long ? He doesn't know.

 _"He's cute, don't you think?"_ Jaehyun asks, and his boyfriend shrugs. They never really had a discussion about the children they might have in the future, but that doesn't stop Jaehyun from thinking about it regularly. It's not for nothing that he kind of asked Ten to choose him instead of Doyoung for the afternoon with Renjun. He thought that maybe Johnny would be taken with a sudden fatherly fiber and that he would put the subject on the carpet, but it doesn't seem like it.

 _"Yeah, he's Ten's son."_ Ten was never the calmest boy when they first met him, the perfect opposite of Kun but yet he changes with Renjun. Jaehyun notices this when they see each other, and he appreciates it. He wonders if him or Johnny could change because of a child. But for now, he doesn't have time to think about it because Renjun walks up to him to climb onto his lap.

 _"What do you want baby?"_ he asks and Renjun plays with the hem of his t-shirt. He doesn't talk much when he's with people other than his parents, and Jaehyun understands he was also shy when he was younger. Johnny helped him out of his shell. _"Do you want to watch a movie?"_ the little boy shakes his head. _"Are you hungry?"_ he nods with a smile.

 _"Why don't you go with Johnny while I prepare something?"_ Johnny sits up, startled. He didn't expect to be called upon, but Jaehyun is already putting the boy on his lap. He tenses up, but that's because he never had the opportunity to hold a child. When he gets up and looks at them, he notices how small Renjun looks between Johnny's big arms and his heart melts once more.

But he shakes his head, he doesn't want to think about what may never happen. He heads for the kitchen, and rather than wasting his time trying to get Renjun to eat vegetables, he prepares the nuggets he had bought. And when he returns, he finds Renjun and Johnny watching a cartoon on TV. They are calm, and he sighs. It's nice. _"Time to eat, kids!"_

Johnny watches him and he stands up with Renjun to put him on the chair, but the boy starts to cry the second he is untied from Johnny. _"Oh, someone loves you very much."_ Johnny smiles, he sees it. So it is with the boy on his knees that he helps him eat, under the adoring gaze of Jaehyun. A little apple juice, and Renjun is already yawning. This is something he has to take from Kun who falls asleep very quickly after eating.

 _"I think it's nap time."_ They know that maybe they shouldn't be doing this, but the boys get on either side of Renjun in the bed, and they fall asleep together. An hour later, Jaehyun is already opening his eyes. Renjun is pressed against him, sucking his thumb. He strokes his hair, and when he looks up he sees that Johnny is awake too.

 _"You okay ?"_ Jaehyun asks, and the older one nods, smiling softly. _"You know, I often think about our future together."_ he resumes, and Johnny frowns. _"What about the future?"_ He reaches out to pull a strand of hair from Johnny's face, who is leaning into the touch. _"I don't know, I often think of the future, and of a-a family?"_ he hadn't thought he would talk about it today, but it's the best time, right? At least if Johnny doesn't want a family with him, he'll know.

 _"Do you want to start a family?"_ Johnny asks in a low voice, and Jaehyun nods. _"I want everything with you, John."_ the boy remains silent for a moment, then he smiles. _"I want to do everything with you too Jaehyun. A family, a wedding, everything."_ Jaehyun cannot describe what he feels right now, he cannot describe the warmth in his heart and in his whole body.

 _"Really ?"_ Johnny leans in and kisses him softly, Jaehyun responds to the kiss but pulls back when he hears Renjun whining below them. He laughs, and he kisses the tip of the boy's nose. 

Ultimately, it wasn't such a bad idea, Johnny thinks.


End file.
